Mario's Present
by Yamiah Pegasus
Summary: Everyone's barfing, Mario and Peach are doing 'it', Yoshi is... Doing something, too. And everyone else is doing at least one thing crazy! WHEN WILL THE MADNESS STOP! Peach has a present to give Mario and he doesn't even know about it!


A/N: I don't own Mario or any other realted characters( I wish I did!!!) They belong to Nintendo!!!  
  
Other Note: Mario is married to Peach in this story & they live together in the castle with Toad, Yoshi, and the GOOD guys!!! Luigi lives on the street.  
  
~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%  
  
- Mario & Princess Peach's Castle -  
  
Mario and Peach: *Moans Extremely Loud*  
  
Toad: What the fucking Hell!!!!  
  
Yoshi: I layed an egg to the noise! I hate hatching eggs to Peach's Moans!!!  
  
Mario and Peach: *Moan louder than ever*  
  
Yoshi: *Lays another egg* -_-  
  
Toad: * Barfs on Yoshi *  
  
Yoshi: *lays yet ANOTHER egg* O_o;; whoa.... *holds his (whatever the eggs come out of) so he doesn't lay anymore. *Also beats the shit out of Toad and re-forms his face from the barf*  
  
  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Mario: Yoshi, did the bed fall through again???  
  
And indeed the bed had fallen through the floor onto the floor beneath.  
  
Yoshi: *on the floor above looking through the hole* Yes sir and tell Peach she has a hairy one.  
  
Mario: Since you did say that, I will give you three hours to "pleasure" yourself.  
  
Toad: *Barfs again this time on Yoshi's eggs!*  
  
Yoshi: *Runs quickly to bathroom w/out eggs* ^______^ *grins*  
  
Toad: *didn't notice Yoshi went into the bathroom, but barfs anyway*  
  
Yoshi's eggs: *Punch Toad and re-form his face*  
  
Mario: Sorry Peach! *Picks up Peach and throws himself and her in their room.*   
  
  
  
2 seconds later...  
  
  
  
Mario & Peach: *Moan*  
  
SQUIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: WTF!!! *Runs away* I DIDN'T SEE THAT!!! *Barfs*  
  
Yoshi's eggs: Follow Toad!!  
  
Toad: *still running, then trips and falls on the ground* OOF!!  
  
Yoshi's Eggs: *bump into Toad*  
  
Toad: I'm going into the bathroom to hide in the stall!!! *runs to that bathroom* AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *farts*  
  
Yoshi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *lays another egg*  
  
Eggs: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *roll over*  
  
Toad: *runs away to another part of the castle and finds a door*  
  
Knock Knock Knock; Toad hears someone knock on it on the other side of the door!  
  
Toad: I'm running to the door!!!  
  
Toad: *Opens door*  
  
Bowser comes to the door!  
  
(A/N: I said door at the end of five sentences!)  
  
Bowser: Hey you little fucker!  
  
Toad: Hey bowser sir!  
  
Bowser: Where's your Owners!!!  
  
Toad: Hey fucker nobody owns me!!! *Punches Bowser but breaks his own arm* OWWW!!! *finds a mushroom and eats it and his arm heals* ^___^ better...  
  
Bowser: *Laughs really hard* Where are your friends then skim?  
  
Toad: Um.....  
  
  
  
Mario & Peach: *Moaning noises are heard throughout the castle*  
  
Toad: *Barfs on Bowser*  
  
Silence except for the moans!  
  
SQUIRT!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Yoshi: *Moans*  
  
Toad: He still has 2 hours and 55 minutes..... I have no idea how long "They" have.  
  
Bowser: *Barfs on toad* I see how you feel.  
  
Toad: Ewww Blue barf!!!! Now I know how it feels! *Barfs again on himself*  
  
Bowser: *Barfs on himself & Toad* O____o;;;  
  
Mario, Peach, & Yoshi: *Moan*  
  
Mario & Yoshi: SQUIRT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad and Bowser: O__o;; *freaked*  
  
Yoshi Eggs: WHEEE!!!  
  
-Somewhere on the street-  
  
Luigi: -_- I haven't picked up a prostitute in five days!!! *sings* I'm all alone... there no one here biside me...  
  
Vitamin C: Shut the fuck up!!!!  
  
Luigi: *pulles out his Evanescence CD* I have nothing else to do... *sings* WAKE ME UP INSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy Lee: Shut the fuck up!!!!!!! I'm the goddess here and I can sing so shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I don't own Evanescence,Vitamin C, Or anyone else I use either.  
  
Luigi: * sings* Okay uh hu what's up.......  
  
JT Money: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: This is weird... I keep hearing voices in my head!!! O_o;; *starts crying* I'm scared!!! *sings* You better lose yourself in the music...  
  
Eminem: *Whispers to Amy Lee, Vitamin C, and JT Money*  
  
All 3 of them: *Beat the shit out of Luigi*  
  
Luigi: Ow!!!!!!!!!! They ARE visible!!!  
  
- Back at the castle -  
  
Several Hours have passed and Yoshi's eggs have all hatched and everyone is eating!!!  
  
Mario: Toad,  
  
Toad: Yes sir,  
  
Mario: *Sees tea grains* TEA GRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: um.......... rooooiiiiiiiiiggggggghttt..........  
  
Yoshi: Ahhhhh... I'm still pleasured!!!!  
  
SQUIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: There is some white stuff in my tea!!!!! *Drinks* Yummy!!!!!!! Protein!!  
  
Yoshi: *Barfs*  
  
Yoshi's babies: Alot of people have barfed in the past 10 hours!!!!!!!!!! *All barf*  
  
Mario: I think mister author sir you need to finish the 1st chapter.  
  
Author: *Shoots a baby yoshi w/ tranquilizer*  
  
Baby Yoshi: X_x Uhg...  
  
All: O_o()  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter One!!! R & R!!!!!!!! And I didn't kill the Yoshi! It fell unconcious! 


End file.
